


A new start

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Serena likes Paul, but its not what she wants she finds as he asks her a particular question.





	1. Chapter 1

Serena and Bernie got over the kiss that happened on the theatre floor, the one in office before she buggered off to Kiev, and after talking through their friendship they decided that being in a relationship together wasn’t for them. Serena hadn’t quite forgiven her for just leaving and then having no contact with her at all; and Bernie was still afraid of a relationship with quite frankly anyone!

3 years down the line and Serena was seeing Paul, a lovely gentleman. He wined and dined her, was rather good in bed…..most of the time, the gifts he showers her with though, were absolutely dreadful.   
Who at the age of 52 wants a medium sized teddy bear with ‘love you’ on a heart that the bear is holding.   
She never even muttered those words to him or anything of the sort. So when he proposed one night in a restaurant she knew it had gone too far. 

She told him no immediately (half screamed it at him more like) and threw her napkin on the table and promptly left without looking back.   
She then rang the person who has always been her ‘first port of call’ - Bernie immediately to come and collect her from the where she was at, which at this precise moment was over 100 miles away, informing her that she will book them both a hotel for the night before returning the next day. 

The second thing she did was call Ric to inform him that he needed to take over the ward for tomorrow as she had an emergency that needed the help of her friends, Bernie in particular.

Ric was happy to oblige but decided to give Serena a few words of wisdom “you know you will never settle until you get a certain someone out of your system Serena………and Bernie wont move on until she gets you out of her system. At least you managed to start seeing someone, she has turned everyone down that has asked her for a drink, and that includes us…….when was the last time you saw her at Albies after work or for a party?”  
Serena didn’t reply, she just pressed the end call button and headed to the nearest hotel.

The nearest hotel was overlooking the sea, it was incredibly posh too; high ceilings covered in chandeliers, tall mirrors and paintings adorned the walls, gold and red was the colour of the bar, all a intimate setting really; there were only tables for 2 in the bar area and in the restaurant, love seats encased in booths dropped with fairy lights and a man playing jazz on the piano at the other end of the long hall.   
It was very intimate, which is what you don’t want when you have just broken up with your partner, if that is actually what you would call ‘Paul’, more like, well I don’t know - stress relief and someone nice to talk to. But Serena didn’t want nice, she wanted someone that had a bit of back bone and passion behind them, that would defend her all the way. 

Serena texted Bernie the address and name of the hotel and headed to the bar for a drink, before going to her room. The room she had booked was the ‘Queen’s Suite’, it had a queen size four poster bed (just the one bed), a 2 seater sofa overlooking the bay, a ensuite to die for….the bath was like a hot tub jacuzzi mini swimming pool, they even supplied a bottle of champagne - which she promptly swapped for a couple bottles of shiraz.   
She left the spare key card for Bernie at the reception, on the envelope she just wrote ‘come up’ on along with her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie comes to her friends side.

It took an hour and a half before Bernie had arrived, Serena was now in tears. She was sitting on the love seat listening to ‘love songs’ on the radio when Bernie walked in. Seeing that her friend was crying, no sobbing she picked her up and placed her on her knee after sitting back on the sofa, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Stroking her fingers through her greying brown locks, kissing her temple as she sobbed, Bernie’s heart broke into bits seeing her friend like this, friend no - the woman that she still was in love with. Slowly Serena calmed down and wrapped herself around Bernies slender frame.

“What happened Serena?” Bernie tentatively asked.  
“He proposed” she wept out in stutters.  
“Thats a bad thing?” Again questioning lightly.  
Suddenly Serena took a swing at Bernie and Serena fell onto the floor, she shot up and ran straight into the bathroom locking the door behind her, before Bernie could get over the shock of her hitting her, she did try to follow her eventually.

“Serena, talk to me…….please” Bernie begged through the bathroom door while rubbing her red painful cheek.  
“I cant talk to you Bernie…..I really can’t” She again crying hard hitting the door with her elbow out of anger, it would have been her fists / hands but she needs them for work.  
“I thought we were friends?” Bernie is now questioning this, after her earlier display.  
“I love you Bernie, thats why.” It slipped out before she even realised she said it.  
Bernie stayed silent.   
“Thats why I can’t talk to you, because you can’t talk to me.” Serena now is frustrated, the slip up was an honest statement but what she followed up with was also true.   
Serena heard a door slam, it sounded like the door to her room, she finally ventured out after waiting and hearing no other noises from the other side of the door only to find Bernie standing there waiting to come out with a shy smile on her face - not the tight lipped smile, a proper open mouthed showing teeth smile, cheeks blushing pink.

“Got you to come out…….didn’t it” she said as she strode across the hallway and kissed Serena with such passion. When they eventually stopped Bernie pulled back “I love you too” she whispered in her ear.  
Serena collapsed in her arms, she never though that Major Bernice Wolfe, keeper of all sentiments and feelings under lock and key, would ever say them words, not just to her children but also to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie scooped her back in her arms and went back to the sofa, again placing her over her knee in a tight embrace one again, just how she did when she found Serena crying in the sofa.

Time for a few home truths Bernie thought, a time to finally be honest.

“Serena I have always loved you, from the moment we met, I just thought that I was never good enough for you.” Bernie held her face so they could look in each others eyes, trying to convey her love all at once.  
“I couldn’t be around you apart from at work, just incase I slipped up and kissed you again, Oh and boy did I want to kiss you. Paul was so generous and I thought he was better for you than I could ever be. I can finally tell you that…..that I was so jealous, of your relationship with him every time I saw him I had to hold back from punching him or killing him, and the thoughts had crossed my mind several times.”Serena let out a sigh and smiled that turned into a chuckle as the words registered to what Bernie was saying.

“I didn’t think that you saw me in that way anymore, so I did what I thought was right and stayed out of your way. If I had know all of this time I would have done something about it sooner, I would have booted that man so far away from you he would have had his arse burned by the sun.” She kissed her again, but this time it was soft and slow, her hands stayed on her face just below her jaw. The kiss was about love, want and adoration.

Bernie realised Serena hadn’t said anything, yes she had kissed her back and was still sitting on her knee, in her arms , but was completely silent. So she brought her head further away, lowered her hands and eyes and waited for Serena to say something……..anything.

Serena stood up and repositioned herself back on the sofa, she took Bernie’s hands and lay down with her head on Bernie’s lap. Her eyes glistened with joy as she heard the words love escape from Bernies mouth and pretty much in coherent sentences.  
Serena tried to gather her thoughts and stop her heart from racing away. The look in Bernie’s eyes were turning from love to concern, to down right frightened, Serena knew she needed to say something in reply to the declaration of love, so she said what she wanted to hear from Bernie and not from Paul

“Marry me Bernie, Marry me.”


	4. Chapter 4.

A “Yes” came out quicker than any of them could blink, “of course I will marry you.” Bernie said quietly while playing with Serena’s fingers. Bernie noticed her ring on her neckless dangling in the centre of her chest.   
It was one that was given to her by her father just before he died, it was originally was her grandmothers engagement ring; she took it everywhere with her, including on her dog tags when she was serving in the army, but she could never wear it as it was slightly too big, never thought of resizing it.

Bernie broke the neckless in one swift movement and took the ring straight off the chain and placed it straight on to Serena’s ring finger on her left hand.  
“I will give you this as a promise to marry you and to love you now and forever Serena. I am always from now on, going to show you how much I love you and will continue to show you how much I love you until my dying breath”.  
Serena sat up and looked at the ring while holding onto Bernie’s hand tightly, “I’m not dreaming am I Bernie, because I just couldn’t bare it if this is all a dream, I dreamt about this since we first kissed all those years ago……I was so foolish to not forgive you when you came back……i’m so sorry.” Serena was now crying again.

“Shh my love, no more of that unless they are happy tears. I promise you, you are not dreaming, that ring on your finger will always show you that I do you love and I am in love with you, my promise that I made just now. I have no regrets now, not how things went as I came back from Kiev, even the past 3 years. My only regret was leaving in the first place, that I never should have done.”  
Serena nodded and places a chaste kiss onto her now ‘fiancés’ lips.

Bernie points to her phone and shows her the date. It was the 2nd February 2019, Serena looked at her puzzled. “It is 3 years to the day since I got blown up in the IED and came to Holby, came eventually to you.” Bernie gave her a few minutes to let that piece of information sink in. 

“3 years today” Serena whispered and Bernie nodded…… “so I think of this day as my anniversary………the day that my life literally got blown apart and was put back together again by the love of my life, not that she knew it until a few hours ago” Bernie smiled and Serena let go of her hands and stood by the window.

“It could have all been so different Bernie” she said as she looked at the full moon reflecting on the sea disturbed by the waves. “We could never have even met, you could of died………what would I have done then?”


	5. Chapter 5.

Bernie got up and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her front into Serena’s back and whispered in her ear, “you would still be your beautiful, gorgeous self who would do whatever she wanted to do, including terrorising the board members” Serena chuckled “but the most important thing Serena is that we did……and now we are standing here together, finally admitting our feelings and are soon going to be planning our wedding, because I am definitely not waiting too long……..just incase you change your mind…..deciding that you can’t live with me after all!” Bernie smiled and Serena playfully hit her arm as she turned around.

“Kiss me Bernie…..please just kiss me.” 

Bernie lifts Serena’s chin, looks deeply into her eyes and kisses her. Again it is slow and full of love, soft moans from both of them, tongues caressing each other and fingers holding each other faces in place, never wanting to stop this moment.

Bernie turns and moves Serena so her back is on the cold glass, she places her own hands either side of Serena’s head as she presses her body into Serena’s, her eyes look over Serena’s face with such care and devotion. Drifting frequently to her lips, her soft beautiful lips that bring her so much joy.  
Slowly Bernie lowers her head, brushed their noses together and smiles as she slightly withdraws, she can see Serena’s intense gaze as she looks again into her eyes.  
Finally their lips brush together, like a feather drifting across their lips.   
Bernie tries again, a little harder but not by much, Serena places her fingers on Bernies cheeks, stroking until they lightly cup her jaw to bring her closer.  
They are now kissing properly. Serena requests entrance again and Bernie allows it, a groan and gasp comes from one of them, which one they will never know. 

This kiss never deepens, its not feral or lustful, its a kiss that sends shivers from your head to your toes, that makes your heart flutter, the butterflies loose in your stomach.

When they finally part somewhat breathless and plump lips later, Bernie again confesses her love like a prayer.

“I love you Serena Campbell…….I am so in love with you.” She ghosts across her lips.

“Show me Bernie…….show me how much you love me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is going too slow, then let me know and I will post more chapters.  
> Hope you are enjoying it x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well the room suggests it all.

Serena makes the first move to the four poster bed, she lets the sheer drapes loose and closes them around the bed, leaving a small opening on one side for them to get onto it. She stands in front of a nervous Bernie and slowly undresses herself, now standing there just in her underwear, she undresses Bernie.  
“I want you Bernie” she says as she is undoing her buttons of the blouse “you are going to make love to me and I am going to make love to you tonight.” Serena gently says, keeping her eyes fixed on Bernies.

Bernie stills Serena’s hands and places them around her neck, she lifts Serena up and wraps her legs around her waist and again kisses her.   
Bernie walks over to the bed, kneels her way to the centre and lays Serena down in the middle, with her head on the fluffiest pillows going.  
Bernie releases herself of her trousers and shirt and drops them one the floor, she pulls on the sheer drape that was left slightly open, until it is closed.

She lies beside Serena, lifts her left hand and places a sweet kiss to her engagement ring, then places her hand above her head followed by Serena’s right hand, wrapping her fingers around the wooden decorative slat. 

Bernies fingers slowly trailed all the way down Serena’s body making sure not to touch her breasts or her core, just yet.   
Serena was lost in the gaze that Bernie held on her body, she was being touched like she was about to break or made of the finest material, in which of course she was according to Bernie.

Bernie knelt up and wrapped her arms around the back of Serena placing a wet kiss to the centre of her breasts, she undoes her bra and pulls it slowly up allowing Serena to let go of the wood before replacing her hands back on it.  
She then made her way to Serena’s feet, she kissed all the way up from her ankles to the her mid upper thigh placing it to the side of her and did the same with the other leg. Now in between her legs she slowly traces with her fingers, her lips following closely behind; the edge of her lace knickers, around the top of her thighs, the edge of her labia either side and the top that just covers her bush.   
She lowers her head and places a single kiss directly on top of her clit, Serena moaned and gently rolled her hips in response.  
Bernie hooked her finger either side of the lace garment and brought it down, Serena lifting her legs and placing them closer together to get the offending item off, this was again placed on the floor with the bra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to edit it, I missed a bit off x

Making sure that she had Serena’s full attention, she slowly takes off her own bra and knickers, she caresses her own breasts, Serena was just about to sit up when Bernie shook her head and lowered her back down not saying a word. 

The atmosphere was filled with love, lust and want, they had both dreamt about this, what it would be like when they finally did make love together.   
They were trying to savour the moment and that didn’t need words, just the look of love and adoration, the feel of love and the feel of their bodies finally combining as one.

Bernie lay herself on top of Serena, her arms wrapped around her back until they reached her shoulders and neck. The touch just below the hairline on Serena’s neck had her writing underneath Bernie, she turned her head to allow Bernie to kiss down the tendons in her neck, to apply pressure to her pulse point and to suck just below her apple in the centre of her neck, before kissing the other side.

Bernie rolled her hips, applying pressure to their cores; Serena took a large inhale of breath and proceeded to roll in time with Bernie.   
Serena drew her legs up to wrap around Bernie, placing her heels in the centre of her back high above her waist, opening herself further to the sensation of their cores moving together in tandem, exchanging their wetness that is now spreading further with each movement.   
They both came together, again no words exchanged, just the look of love when they looked in each others eyes as they came.   
It was just like they were performing surgery together, a look and they know what each other is thinking and needing to do next.

Bernie kissed her way down Serena’s body, until she reached the bush of her core. She placed her leg so she partly straddled Serena, lifting her leg over her shoulder, kissing her ankle, as she once again brought their cores and clits together, she leant over Serena and began once again to roll her hips, Serena grabbed her by the neck and pulled herself up to kiss Bernie deeply, they never parted until once again they came together, silently but gasping.   
There was no need for words. 

Now sensitive and sated for now Bernie lay back on the bed beside Serena and stroked her face. “I hope that was ok for you Serena, I hope that I showed you how much I love you.”   
Serena looked at her fiancé, smiled and replied “I hope I showed you too how much I love you; and that it was ok for you too.”

“I couldn’t be happier” Bernie replied “neither can I” followed immediately.

They fell asleep in each other arms now feeling like they belonged somewhere and to someone. Something that Serena fount that was missing and Bernie had never felt it before.   
A sense of belonging, of love and of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my appologies x


	8. Chapter 8.

The following morning Serena was the first to wake, she felt the ring on her finger and then looked at the beauty that was next to her.   
A feeling of happiness like she has never felt before, of love and of finally being in love and someone finally loving her back.  
She woke Bernie up with a kiss, it was still early and they didn’t sleep that much last night - well the morning really.

Bernie buried her face in Serena’s neck, and kissed it thoroughly all the way up to her lips. “Good morning my beautiful fiancée.” Bernie smiled as she said it, finding Serena’s left hand again beneath the sheets only to bring it out and kiss the engagement ring again “no regrets?” Bernie asks with love filled in her eyes and face.  
Serena leaned up and placed her hand on Bernie’s face, “none whats so ever major, I love you so much and I can’t wait to be your wife”.

Bernie rolled Serena onto her back and once again trailed kisses all the way down her body, her hands however stayed at Serena’s breasts squeezing them gently in to hard mounds.   
Bernie didn’t stop this time at her bush; she nudged Serena’s legs wider and took a long deep swipe at her core.   
“Oh fuck Major……” was all Serena could get out, the tongue swipes become deeper and longer, the tip of her tongue plays with her clit for a while. 

She drags her hands down Serena’s body using her nails to leave red marks on her skin, when her fingers reach Serena’s core she places two fingers deep inside of Serena.   
“Oh god Bernie please don’t stop.” Bernie now needs to bring her over the edge so she sucks and licks her clit until she comes, not once, not twice but three times. 

Serena ends up curling into a tight ball while riding out her everlasting orgasm, Bernie lays beside her wrapping her hands around Serena’s twitching body until she finally settles.


	9. Chapter 9.

“Jesus Bernie, you trying to kill me off before we get married?” Serena playfully says, Bernie smiles and shakes her head, “I’m just trying to make sure that you know what married life will be like, married to me…….showing you the different ways I can make love to you…….that you find out what you like or don’t like…..even me to a certain extent.”   
Serena lay on top of Bernie and pinned her arms firmly to the mattress. “Does this mean I get to explore you too?” She smiles and raises her eyebrow knowing that makes Bernie flush each time, Bernie’s eyes darkened, she couldn’t speak so she just nodded.

Serena lay between Bernie’s legs, Serena parted her at her knees as far as she could go, without being held in position. Bernie kept her legs wide by placing her feet on Serena’s shoulders.   
You would think that being Serena’s first time doing this she would have been nervous, but she read on how to do this, watched as she noted down the technique - she was a scientist after all, and scientists need to do their research.

Serena brought her lips to Bernie’s core, oh how Bernie loved how her fingers stirred in her, her tongue probed deeply. She found herself bucking hard on her face - riding it essentially, until Serena pinned her pelvis to the bed.

Serena found what Bernie liked pretty quickly as she latched onto her clit with her teeth and scraped and bitten down gently, she loved the feeling of being deeply penetrated by Serena’s long fingers that curl hitting the right spot, the way her thumb places lightly on her arse hole, but not entering, the way her nose twitches her clit as she is licking the dripping wetness coming from her core……then when she she needs release, Serena sucks hard on her clit while thrusting her fingers deeply……finally she lets go and covers Serena’s mouth and chin with her cum, which Bernie promptly cleans up. 

“Erm Serena…..” Bernie asks carefully. “What do you mean you have seen a few moves?” Serena smiled at her fiancé caresses her cheek and simply says “I love sex Bernie with a man or a woman, I just wanted to see what love making with a woman was like so I did some further research, not just on lesbian sex neither…….Oh we are going to have such fun major.”

Bernie lay flat on her back “oh god….I have released a sex monster and she is going to abuse me in all sorts of ways.” Serena laughed and poked her side “you can count on that Major……you knew I loved sex before you agreed to marry me…….so that is one area you will have to keep up with…….. along with drinking shiraz that is.” They both laughed in each other arms. 

Their sex life is never going to be boring.


	10. Chapter 10

“What time do we have to leave?” Bernie asks Serena whilst still lying naked in her arms. “I have requested a late check out, my plan was to get completely drunk and enjoy the time to rouse myself out of the drunken stupor, but you, my love, have changed all that around…..and I am so glad you did.”   
Bernie hummed in her neck as she twirled patterns over Serena’s stomach.  
“Fancy a bath?” Bernie asked “we can talk some more in there.” Serena nodded and made her way to the bathroom to fill the extra large bath up.

Once in and again curled up around each other Bernie was the first to break the silence, knowing that they had things to discuss.  
“Who do you want to tell about us Serena?” Serena turned so she could look Bernie in the eye “no one. I know that is rather selfish of me, well apart from our children, Jason and Greta of course; they will need to know, but apart from that no one. You know I like to keep my private life separate from my work life…….gossip and all that…….we will need to sort out paperwork, like changing my next of kin to you, and hopefully you will do the same in return.” Bernie nodded in agreement. “But part of me wants to see who wins the bet at work, I know Fletch still has one going for us, I am definitely not intending to take of my engagement ring…….I will always wear it even if it goes on my chain.” Bernie kisses her ring again then her lips. 

“Do you think our children can keep a secret like that?” Bernie asks “And how am I supposed to keep my hands to myself at work, now I know how you feel?”

Serena smirks and eyes twinkle naughtily. “Well you have done so well so far…….and you will just have to play along until someone figures it out….but …….but the more important question is where are we going to live and when are we going to get married?” Now the nerves kick in - excited nerves that is.

Bernie immediately has a solution, “I am happy to sell my flat or rent it out and live with you……if you like….or we can buy somewhere new.” Bernies face lights up, “we are going to a conference in 2 months time near Gretna Green” It was Bernie’s turn to smirk “If you fancy it? Eloping that is, maybe we can get married before anyone notices!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Gretna Green hey?” Serena passionately kissed her, “I think we will have to book it before we leave, oh and I agree on it being a surprise so lets not tell the kids after all, let it be a surprise for everyone. We can book them a room each of them nearby and tell them we want a mini break all together, before the conference, then we can head straight there, married.”“Serena you are so naughty…..you know that right? I love it!” 

They get out of the lovely hot bath and encase themselves in the fluffy robes provided, sat on the bed and looked at nearby hotels and the wedding package that they have to offer at Gretna Green.   
Texts all sent to their children with no excuses and they will die if they fail to attend.

They decided that in order for this to be a complete secret they didn’t stay at one particular house for more than 2 nights in a row, or car sharing.   
If anyone wanted to know why they are spending so much time together, they would use the fact they were giving a talk at the conference and it is the only viable time to talk about it without any interruptions from work or colleagues.  
However they did intend on spending every night together in the same bed as long as there were no dire emergency that they get called back to work for, after all they have spent too long apart.

Serena phoned Ric, thanked him for his help yesterday and that they would both be in tomorrow as scheduled.   
“Did you two sort yourselves out?” He asked.  
“No Ric, we are friends and that is how it is staying!” She said exasperated knowing that she would have to explain to Bernie what he was on about.   
When she did, Bernie found it funny, “he was right though…..he is going to be so smug when he finds out, you do know that don’t you?” Serena just laid her face in her hands and nodded “I know, and he will say it is all his doing too!”   
Bernie laughed and shook her head “that was all you Ms Campbell, you and your temper…..at least it has worked well for you this time,” Serena smiled at her playful words “you tricked me into thinking you left”.   
“What was I supposed to do after declaring you loved me?” Bernie hummed, “it was the only was I knew you would come out, and I was right.”

Still in bed and wrapped up in each other they slowly drifted back off to sleep until Bernies stomach started to growl so loudly it woke them both up. They ordered room service and planned the next few weeks ahead.


	12. Chapter 12.

They discussed shopping for wedding dresses, something they wanted to shop for separately, so they could surprise each other, and the other guests. 

They wanted to use their married names for the first time at the conference, to do this they needed also to change their names at work too and a change in status. They would make a head start on this now so it was all ready for when they return from the conference. At least HR cant divulge anything.

“I would like to invite a few more people if you don’t mind Bernie, its just that I would like to see their faces when we actually do walk down the aisle and get married, if push comes to shove we can just say I am marrying my best friend……..if we really have to, but I would rather not give anything away to anyone.”“Who do you have in mind?” Bernie asked really her knowing the answer.  
Serena smiled “Ric, Fletch and the kids” Bernie smiled too and nodded then proceeded to book more rooms while she invited them to under the pretence of them needing now to attend the conference and they are having a mini break attached, they were invited too again, courtesy of her, again with no excuses. Serena knew that Evie would be ok to look after the smaller fletchlings for the short time that her father would be caught up. She would also make sure that anything they wanted to do, she would pay for.

Fletch rang back immediately whining and asking why he had to attend, Serena hated lying to him. “As nurse manager there is a short talk that you are needed for at the beginning of the conference, after that you can leave, I promise……..I have booked your place so no excuses and I have planned activities for the kids whilst you are there, so don’t worry. "The only person that they did eventually tell was the one person they could both knew they trusted to keep their secret, this was Evie, Fletch’s eldest.  
They both grew attached to Evie since she lost her mum, so they asked her to go dress shopping with them each separately and they in return would then together take her to go shopping for an outfit for the wedding, including make up and shoes, as a thank you.   
Dates set and with an excited Evie they continued to plan ahead.

Bernie placed an enquiry with the estate agent to put her house on the market immediately knowing even if she did sell or rented it out quickly, it wouldn’t be available to anyone before they got married. Meanwhile Serena and Bernie looked at new houses nearby the hospital with a bigger garden and more rooms for their ever growing family.

4pm came quickly and they finally had to get dressed and leave their bubble of serenity. They headed straight back home, well to Serena’s to continue discussing their future plans.


	13. Chapter 13.

When they did get back Serena headed straight upstairs, she looked into her mothers jewellery box and found her grandmothers engagement ring and took it down straight down stairs to Bernie.

Serena is now incredibly nervous, she shouldn’t be, but she is. Giving a gift as moments as this was so simple yet so big. She tried to formulate the words that she wanted to say to Bernie, as she gives her, her engagement ring.

Serena sat next to Bernie and took her left hand in hers and entwined their fingers tightly together, shaking. Bernie looked at her silently but with a quizzical look. Serena took a deep breath in and declared her love to her new fiancé.

“I would like you to wear this Bernie, as my symbol of love and proposed marriage…..I know its not a traditional engagement ring, but I think it is you all over.” Serena now tearing up as she spoke. “The band is engraved in French - ‘mon amour pour toi sera pour toujours’, which means - my love for you will be forever more……I know it looks like a wedding band but it was made during the 1st world war and there were no jewels in the valleys of France then.” Serena took another deep breath and looked at Bernie waiting for her reply.

Bernie cut her off with a passionate kiss, she held out her left hand, which for a surgeon was shaking furiously, for Serena to place the band on her ring finger.   
“I too will never take this off, it’s beautiful, you know I am not one for sparkle so its perfect…..I love you so much Serena”.

They spent most of the evening in each others arms, kissing chastely, running their fingers over their new engagement rings, still feeling new to their fingers.  
Hands wandered over each others clothed body, when they could hold back no longer, Serena started to undress Bernie, down to her underwear, soon followed by Serena.

Wanting to take this to her bedroom, as it being their first time at Serena’s to make love. Serena stood up and grabbed Bernies hand to lead her to bed once again.


	14. Chapter 14

The following day they tried so much to keep apart, but they were finding it difficult, and on several occasions they just happened to find themselves in a locked room, into a embrace that consisted of lots of kissing.

Ric was intrigued to what had happened 2 days ago, that led Serena to need Bernie’s urgent help. Serena admitted that she had left Paul at the restaurant after a massive row and they were now no longer seeing each other. Serena decided not tell him that Paul proposed or took her so far out of town to do so. 

Ric was disappointed and tried to tell her to try again with Bernie. Serena had finally had enough with him interfering and decided to pick a fight with Bernie right in the middle of the ward about changing the staff rota’s without telling her, YET again! Luckily enough Bernie over heard the conversation that Serena had with Ric and played along in the shouting match, that was until Ric yet again intervened. 

This time it was Bernie’s turn to have a go at him, she told him to keep out of her personal businesses, that Serena’s lack of love life was also no concern of his, they were friends and they were staying that way!  
Lets just say he walked away with his tail between his legs and no longer intending to interfere with their love lives, thankfully.   
While the ladies smirked at each other secretly, knowing thats one hurdle dealt with.

Once he left the ward they both headed to their office, shut the blinds again, locked the doors and started to slam things around - well that bit isn’t true, the noises were them snogging their faces off while slamming each other into pieces of furniture, knowing no one would dare to interrupt them.

“I thought we were not doing this at work?” Bernie breathlessly and playfully said while keeping a tight grip on Serena, hands under Serena’s skirt.  
“We wouldn’t have to if someone would leave us alone, I’m glad you caught on major……otherwise I would have a lot of making up to do!” Serena said while kissing her neck. “What makes you think you still haven’t? Shouting at me like that…..I think I may just add tears for show too.” Serena smiled as she tried to cry and bring tears but it just ended up them quietly laughing.

The weeks went without relative comments or incidents until their last day as single women on the ward. They again were on the same shift and arrived together - they didn’t think they would get spotted, they were and it was by Dom, Dom who had always been a great confidant to Bernie. Not that they yet knew they had been spotted arriving together walking incredibly close.


	15. Chapter 15

Their final day went quickly until Bernie received a text at just after lunch time, ‘Roof NOW’ from Dom. Knowing that it must be urgent for him to text her mid shift she headed straight up there.

“Hmmmm Ms Wolfe, I thought we had an agreement……..you keep me up to date on any new or potential lovers and partners.” With a playful wiggle of his eyebrows, she tried her best to feign innocence but failed miserably as she blushed from her chest to her forehead.  
“Oh Dom you can’t say anything, please promise me…….Serena will hit the roof, we are already barely speaking.” Bernie pleading trying to throw him off the scent.

“Now you are lying to me Ms Wolfe, if by barely speaking is walking shoulder to shoulder from the car to the front entrance…..and I was watching you very carefully………from right up here…..there was definitely no gap between the pair of you!” He now trying to pretending to be upset.  
Bernie lowered her head “it is true, she would be mad………”  
Dom looked at her puzzled “why would she be mad? Its not like you haven’t been there before, or everyone knowing that she is bisexual……..there is something you’re not telling me.……I have a nose for it, so just spit it out!”

Bernie smiled her biggest smile and reached out with her left hand to show her ring “we are getting married in 2 days, so god help me Dom the only people who know are you, me and Serena……so please keep your mouth shut. Or I will know where it has come from.”  
Dom was now jumping for joy into her arms “I bloody knew it……..it started again 2 months ago, when you were both off with ‘family emergency’ wasn’t it?”

Bernie still with a wide smile on her face nodded and all in one breath she told him. “Paul proposed to her, she had a massive paddy and walked out, phoned me, got a hotel room for the night, slapped me, told me it was my fault, declared her love for me, I then to her, then she proposed and I said yes…….the rest is history, and that is the full story.” She now sighed with relief, finally telling someone and not having to keep it secret anymore.

“The kids don’t even know, not even Jason who hates surprises?” He asks, Bernie shook her head, we are having a overnight night break starting today, they think its a family get together, we marry the day after when they return home and we head off to the conference, we planned on a mass shopping spree for the kids including fletch’s kids, well apart from Evie…….oh yeah…. she knows too, she helped us pick out our dresses.”

Dom was now completely gob smacked, he never heard her speak so much in one go without being poked and prodded constantly for information, he could see she was so happy “so let me get this right……. only me, Serena, you, Evie know you are getting married in 2 days, no party planned or anything?”  
She nodded “and we aren’t planning on telling anyone neither, its sort of see who notices first, but I think it will get out when Ric and Fletch return from the wedding that they don’t know they are attending!” She full on honking now and Serena just walked onto the roof.


	16. Chapter 16

“I take it as she cannot keep her mouth shut where you are concerned Mr Copeland?” Serena asked Dom with her deadpan stare that frightens most board members and F1’s. She then suddenly laughs, “well I think you earned yourself an invitation then Mr Copeland, if you so wish.” He flung his arms around her, thanked her profusely and promptly accepted, then rushed back down to the ward before she had any chance of retracting it.

Serena looked at Bernie who was still grinning widely “we get married in 48 hours Ms Campbell, you know that we in a minute are going to HR to hand in our forms, and then it just may become common knowledge to all and sundry, before we get back anyway!”   
Serena nodded, “it would be my last act as a single woman at work and I really don’t mind. They can’t separate us as we are equals on the ward and we declared our relationship the day we came back, so as long as we are happy, I don’t care anymore.” With that she wrapped her arms around Bernie’s neck and kissed her passionately until it was time to pay the visit to HR.

HR were aware of their relationship and managed to keep it on the down low and private until they arrived hand in hand when the CEO was waiting in the office for them, wanting to know why they made an appointment with HR and without speaking directly to him first. 

Hansen stood tall in front of them, clearly not amused. “I hope it has nothing to do with the argument on the ward that happened nearly 2 months ago, now asking to move wards or go on secondment again?”  
Bernie and Serena suddenly burst into laughter.   
“Whats so funny?…….. The tension on your ward has been unbearable at times, with the pair of you not speaking to each other apparently.” Mr Hansen was frustratedly talking at them. “We have been here before ladies when you last fell out after Kiev, and I will not stand for it again.”

Serena held out their hands, left ones to be precise, until he got the hint…… “you’re married?” He now is in shock.


	17. Chapter 17.

Serena shook her head “we will be though in 2 days, just before the conference. The argument that happened 2 months ago was all for show as Ric was trying to get us back together, but we were trying our best to keep our new relationship a secret…..so we invented the fight to keep him off our backs.” 

Hansen stood there opened mouthed as Bernie handed him the paperwork to change their names and titles.  
He looked over the paperwork “who knows about this?” He enquires while leafing through it all. Hansen could not believe that this has not gone through the ‘Holby grapevine’ of gossip, there is usually something said about the pair, most of it made up mind you, but was always juicy - not that he off course listened to it! Well he did, but took it with a pinch of salt unless he needed to enquire more or step in.

Serena gave in and told him. “Us of course, Dom found out today and Fletch’s eldest Evie knows and thats it apart from you now and HR. We weren’t going to say anything until we came back!” He smiles and offers congratulations and promises to keep it a secret until they return “after all ladies it is not my secret to tell.”

With that they headed back to Serena’s where all of their packed bags were kept ready to go. Bernie was placing their luggage in the car, making sure the rings were where they we last placed this morning, not having to worry about their wedding dresses as they are at the venue ready and waiting for them, not wanting to spoil the surprise for them both or their nosey children who may just happen to stumble upon them.

Bernie came back onto the house and shouted to see if Serena was ready yet. After 3 times of bellowing the house down in her ‘major’s’ voice, she went to look for her soon to be wife.  
Serena stood in their now bedroom, just in a white satin neglige. Bernie was rooted to the spot, her mouth gawped open and her eyes were growing darker by the second. Serena smirked at the reaction of Bernie, she was always quiet, but to be without words completely made her chuckle. Using her index finger she requested Bernie to come closer. 

It was like she was in a trance, she walked over to Serena and picked her up and kisses her. Her arms were on Serena’s arse keeping her in place as she lowered her down onto the bed, her mouth was wandering all over Serena’s top half. “I am giving you a preview of our first night as wife and wife.” Serena said as she pushed Bernie off her and got dressed. Bernie growled at her as she got redressed. She knew that she would just have to wait!


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone meets at the hotel, including Ric and the Fletchlings. 

No one knows why they are really there and Dom is coming up tomorrow after his night shift.   
Once all of their luggage is placed in their rooms, they all went shopping and had lunch together at a local pub.  
Mikey, bless him, nearly threw up as he tried some of Bernies haggis needs and tatties. He was ok until she told him it was made of sheeps intestines and pigs blood! She didn't get any further than that. All of them were laughing as he ran heaving to the toilet, with Fletch smirking, in tow.

“I love having you all here.” Serena declares, I have I mean, we have, a surprise for you all tomorrow. I have hired a bus to take us out for a few hours……so you all need to be ready for 10:30am, where Bernie and I will disappear for a while, you are all going for a tour of the whiskey factory, it is all booked and paid for, then the bus will bring you to us…….so please don’t be late." She turns to face Jason, "I know you don’t like surprises Jason, but just this once you would just have to cope with it, please for us.” Jason nodded but was annoyed and everyone was confused by the secrecy. 

“Oh Evie I will need you to stay with us I am afraid, so you can’t go to the whiskey factory I’m sorry” Evie smiled and nodded, “no worries. I don’t like the smell whiskey anyway so I don’t really mind.” Bernie was grateful of her careful use of words not letting anything slip.

Everyone complained at the fact that Serena and Bernie brought them each an out fit including another one for Evie “not to give anything away” Bernie whispered and she shyly nodded. "Please wear them all tomorrow when you all head out, thats all I ask, you will enjoy the day I promise."   
They all agreed, there was no arguments which made Bernie and Serena relax a little more.

Dom arrived earlier and managed to join them for breakfast all dressed in a smart trouser and shirt combo with a very fetching tie, “you scrub up well” Bernie whispered in his ear, “well I have to look my best for the photo’s don’t I.” He whispered and smiled, Bernie laughed. 

Dom spoke to Bernie quietly, “I want to ask you something Bernie, but I want to ask you with Serena and Evie here.” Bernie nodded and pulled them to one side in an alcove of the hotel as they were just all about to leave to get on the bus. 

“I want to give you away Ms Wolfe sort of best man for you both and I think Evie should give you away Serena, sort of bridesmaid……I know it should be your family, but as we are the only ones who know. I just thought they could sign the wedding certificate instead…..if thats is ok?” Serena and Bernie were now in tears and accepted as long as Evie was ok to do it too, of course she accepted.   
The teary ladies sent the others on the way while they all headed in Dom’s and Bernies car to the church.


	19. Chapter 19

1pm arrived so quickly and the gang could not believe why they would be having a tour of Gretna Green wedding church and facilities. They were told to take a seat in the chapel by the celebrant, who was trying to give them a history lesson - only Jason was interested, that was until the wedding march played and in walked the two brides, Dom on Bernies arm and Evie on Serena’s.  
Everyone gasped and could not believe that the two of them were walking down the aisle.

Bernie and Serena stood in front of them all and smiled at their astonished faces then turned to the celebrant who started the ceremony.

“Welcome everyone, I am sorry for misleading you all but you were brought here today to witness the marriage of Bernie and Serena. If anyone here knows of a reason why they should not marry please say so now, or forever hold your peace.”   
Bernie and Serena held a breath while looking at their families who were still gobsmacked.  
Ric was just about to say something when Serena gave him the death stare, then he smiled and held his hands in the I surrender position and laughed.

“Well lets get started shall we?” He asked them and they nodded holding their hands together.  
“Please can I have the rings” the celebrant says. Evie and Dom graciously hands over their rings.  
They repeated their vows to each other and were declared married, it was only then when Cameron and Jason were asked to be their witnesses, they agreed and signed the certificate for them.

Once the ceremony was finished they all gathered outside to their welcoming and shocked congregation.   
Ric gave them some ribbing and declared himself the love guru, for getting them together.   
Fletch sent off a flurry of texts asking for his winnings…..no one believed that they got married or the fact that they were together so he sent off a picture to the wards of the happy couple kissing in their dresses as they were having some wedding photos done.   
Which in turn sent them a flurry of text messages of congratulations.


	20. Chapter 20

Jason was still not happy with their secret, and was currently not speaking to them both. It was only when Cameron explained that he didn’t know either that they were even together let alone getting married, but he was very happy for them and they deserved to be happy together at last. 

“You know as well as I do Jason that they have always loved each other and even though we don’t know how long they have been together again, their love has never faded…..it just grew stronger, like yours and Greta’s.” Jason nodded after he let it sink in, he knew that Paul was never right for his Aunty and the Bernie always looked after her especially at work.

He eventually walked over to his Aunty and Bernie and apologised for his behaviour and that he now understands. “Can I call you Aunty Bernie now?” Hoping that she would say yes, Bernie replied tearily “that would be the best wedding present Jason thank you” he dryly replied “thats good then because we haven’t got you a wedding present as no one knew you were getting married.” Bernie and Serena tried to hold in their laughter at his truthful directness, they just smiled and hugged him.

After the wedding photo’s took place they all headed to the banquet hall to have lunch and cut the small cake. Speeches were done by Bernie and Serena thanking them for coming and saying that they are not really that sorry for misleading them, but they were glad that they all came with no arguments. “Its more than my life is worth” Fletch retorted and they all laughed. Cameron welcomed Jason, Greta and Serena into their family and wished them a happy marriage. 

Dom read a small love poem that signifies their love by Maya Angelou.

We, unaccustomed to courage  
exiles from delight  
live coiled in shells of loneliness  
until love leaves its high holy temple  
and comes into our sight  
to liberate us into life.  
Love arrives  
and in its train come ecstasies  
old memories of pleasure  
ancient histories of pain.  
Yet if we are bold,  
love strikes away the chains of fear  
from our souls.  
We are weaned from our timidity  
In the flush of love’s light  
we dare be brave  
And suddenly we see  
that love costs all we are  
and will ever be.  
Yet it is only love  
which sets us free.

Now they all are in tears, these simple words read by Bernie’s best friend and confidant, who only knew 2 days ago researched this for them.  
“Thank you Dom, we loved it truly, and thank you for today too” Serena cried as she held him tight.

A first dance and then they all had to leave, Serena and Bernie headed to the conference with Ric and the Fletchlings while the rest of them headed back home.

What a fantastic day it had been.

They booked separate hotels to Ric and the Fletchlings as they did not want anyone to hear what they were doing on their wedding night.


	21. Chapter 21.  The wedding Night.

Mrs and Major Wolfe arrive at the small but quaint cottage. Bernie just stares at her, she thought, they agreed that they would be in a hotel where the conference would be held. But no, Serena had planned something special for them. For their wedding night. 

“I want our first night together as Wife and Wife.” Serena beams at her, Bernie whispers back “wife and wife,” as she pulls Serena into her arms to carry her over the threshold - some traditions have to be kept!   
Serena squeals and throws her arms around Bernies neck, kissing her as they walk inside.  
Bernie finally places her on the floor, she would have taken her straight to the bedroom but she doesn't know where the bedroom is to carry her wife in, yet. 

The cottage is picturesque, a roaring log fire, brick walls covered in art. Candles lit, instead of needing the bright lights. A large fluffy rug in front of the fire, chequered material that covers the seats. The list goes on. 

Bernie stands in front of Serena and kisses her ring finger.   
“I love you” she says keeping eye contact. “I can’t believe how happy I am, to have you as my wife, as my friend and as my soul mate.” Bernie gently brings their bodies flush together.   
“You are all I have ever wanted, I have ever needed, and all I will ever need for the rest of my life.” A tear drops down her cheek, which Serena wipes it away with her thumb and places a soft caress kiss to it.

They kiss, slowly, intimately. It’s new, yes they have kissed before, they have made love before, but this is a different kind of kiss. They spend a long time, standing kissing one another. They have all the time in the world. Occasionally stopping to look each other in the eyes, looking into each others souls.

Serena was the first one to start to undress. She stood back keeping eye contact with Bernie, reached under her arm to find the zip, slowly so slowly, she pulled it down.   
Bernie stepped closer only for Serena to step back again shaking her head. So Bernie stepped back and watched.  
The zip finally reaches its destination, she moves her shoulders slowly so the fabric slipped of them, to show her exquisite collar bones.   
A place where Bernie loves to kiss.   
Her eyes track the new skin that has been uncovered, Serena takes her arms out of the dress and lets it fall to the ground. She steps out of it keeping eye contact with Bernie at all times, picks it up to drape over the table that is just behind her.

Bernie waits to see what happens next, Serena has lead tonight from the start, she is happy to follow. 

Serena walks slowly, like a predator stalking her prey.   
Using the pads of her fingers she feels Bernie’s face, her neck, follows the edge of her dress all the way to the back.   
A kiss is placed onto her neck as her hands feel her way around to the small mounds of Bernies breasts, pressing her front fo Bernie’s back.  
Bernie brings her chin to her chest, allowing Serena to kiss the area thoroughly, her breaths getting shallow and quicker.

“Oh Serena” she pants, not knowing exactly what she is saying, she is so entranced by her wife’s actions.

Serena starts to undo each button on the back of Bernies dress, placing a kiss for each one, having to kneel down for the last few.   
The buttons go from between Bernie’s shoulder blades to the top of her bottom, showing the top of her knickers. Dark blue lacy knickers.  
Serena stands up, her hands go underneath the dress to scrape up her torso, bringing the satin fabric away from Bernie’s body as she goes, pressing her body to Bernies.   
Bernie can feel the heat from Serena’s body radiating, penetrating her.

Bernie brings her arm up, to bring Serena’s cheek to hers. Bernies other hand is at Serena’s waist, pulling her in tighter. They rub their pelvis’ together but the dress is in the way so Serena pulls it down, so Bernie can step out of it. Serena picks it up and places it with hers on the table.

Bernie can’t bare to be that far away from her wife, so she follows behind her step by step. Holds her hand gently and brings her back to the fireplace. Bernie kneels before Serena, kisses her from just underneath her breasts to the top of her knickers, Serena tangles her fingers in her hair as she goes.

“Kneel with me” Bernie breathes, holding her hand to steady Serena as she lowers herself down, facing each other.   
Serena places one of her legs between Bernies and pulls their bodies, pressing together into another slow sensual kiss.  
They move in time with each other, rubbing on the others thighs. Bernie’s hand is back on Serena’s hip and the other is between her shoulder blades, Serena copies her, but hers is at the base of Bernies head, playing with the short curls.

Now breathless, they lie down, just in front of the fire on the rug.   
Bernie is half straddling Serena, they are face to face, breasts caressing as they breathe.   
Serena encourages Bernie to lie on top of her fully, she wraps her legs high around Bernie’s waist, hands back in her hair.   
“Make love to me Bernie” she kisses her “please make love to me”.

Bernie lifts herself of Serena, she kisses her on her lips, her cheeks, her jawline, her neck, across her shoulders, down her sternum, under her breasts as she massages them with her hands, gently with love and care. Bernie continues down her stomach, twirls her tongue around navel, the edge of her knickers and back up again.

There is too much material between them so Bernie slowly takes them away, flinging them in the direction of the table. 

She leaves their garters on.

This time she starts at Serena’s ankles, first the left leg up to the apex of her thighs. Then the right, never touching her core.   
She nibbles at the bones of Serena’s pelvis, across to the other side.   
Her tongue follows a straight line until she is between her breasts, then she uses it to wet the left breast, not sucking, just uses her tongue to wet it, she does exactly the same to the right breast.  
Carries on up to her neck. She scrapes her teeth at the join of her neck to her shoulder, she knows she cant mark her, they have the conference to go to. Serena arches underneath her, a moan escapes from her breathless throat.

They are now face to face again, Bernie trails her hands so she can lift Serena’s legs at her knees to once again wrap around her waist. They kiss, a little more passionately this time, stopping every so often to look at each other. 

Affirmation.

Serena wraps her arms around Bernies back and pulls her in, full weight on her, she rolls her hips. wanting no needing friction.   
Bernie follows her, but brings her legs up a little so she can get a better angle.   
They come together wordlessly, cheek to cheek, breasts to breasts, stomach to stomach.

They stay like that for a while, gathering themselves together. Bernie kneels up, brings Serena with her. They sort out their legs so they sit, their bodies still flushed together.   
Serena reaches for the champagne, opens it at pours them both a glass.

“To us, our love and our future.” Serena says, they clink their glasses together as Bernie repeats the words.   
They take a sip each then places it back down and kiss once again.

‘This is how it is suppose to be’ Serena thinks, happily wrapped in the arms of the woman she has loves, yet she nearly lost. Yes it had been quick, but why wait, it is what they both wanted and needed, to be together……………A new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you for reading this, I hope you liked the ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it maybe a slow start but I am sure you will like where it ends up.


End file.
